Ladynoir July 2017 - Daybreak
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 31: Daybreak! - Ladybug and Chat Noir agree to meet up without their masks on (no reveal)


**I know this is actually WAY too late but my laptop was having issues! My keyboard was a** **cting up and every time I tried to type a letter I got at least six wrong letters randomly spread out and I could barely even find what I originally typed!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Daybreak**

A young girl nervously fidgited in front of the Eiffel Tower.

This girl was Marinette Dupain-Cheng also known as Ladybug though this time she wasn't exactly either of them fully.

She was wearing a red T-shirt with black polka-dots, a black jacket, black jeans, a long red belt and red shoes like her usual ones with cute little black bows on top of them.

She was also wearing her hair down instead of her usual pigtails and a pair of red-rimmed sunglasses to hide her face.

Why was she looking so different from usual, you ask?

Because she was meeting up with Chat Noir!

Yeah, you heard right!

The night before after finishing up patrol both of them had stuck around for a while and just talk like thy often did.

Neither knew how it happened but somehow they ended up talking about needing some time to relax and randomly do little things but both their best friends were busy for the weekend.

Ladybug had been in the middle of gushing about a new ice-cream pallor that was supposed to have flavors other places didn't when Chat suddenly offered to take her there.

Ladybug had of course laughed and told him people would probably get a heart-attack if they saw super-heroes casually walk into an ice-cream pallor.

She expected him to laugh along but he surprised her again by suggesting to meet up the next day in civilian form.

She right away went into a rant about how Chat should know better than that as they couldn't show each other their identities.

She could've gone on for hours if needed but Chat held up a hand to stop her.

He told her he already knew everything she was saying and explained he meant they could wear disguises.

Ladybug had been about to protest but then stopped and thought for a moment.

She _had_ been designing and making a Ladybug-themed outfit just for fun.

She asked what they would do about their faces not having masks on them and he replied they would wear sunglasses.

After another few moments of thinking Ladybug gave in and told him about how she had a fitting outfit and told him that if he could maybe manage to wear something that made it obvious for at least her that he was Chat Noir, she'd be willing to meet up with him.

He agreed and together they picked a time and place before going their own way.

Now here she was, heart beating rapidly in her chest as she looked every boy she saw up and down, wondering if he might be her partner until each boy went his own way, none of them looking like he was looking for someone.

She sighed and hung her head in disappointment when another boy walked past her.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

She liked the idea of hanging out with Chat Noir without any work involved but what if they couldn't find each other.

Or what if they actually knew each other and recognized the other?

Then they and all their loved ones would be in danger because they just _had_ to meet up without the masks!

Or worse, Chat would be disappointed if he found out who she really was!

As her imagination started running over-time and she started panicking she didn't notice a figure walking up to her.

"Uhm... LB?" a nervous male voice broke her out thoughts and looking up she gasped at the figure of in front of her.

The boy was wearing a black T-shirt with a green pawprint, a black leather jacker, baggy black jeans and black and white sneakers.

His face was also covered by black sunglasses.

The clothes seemed to be styled after Chat Noir like they agreed but what really allowed her to see it was him was the mop of messy blonde hair on his head.

"Kitty?" she gasped and the tiny unsure smile on the boy's face turned into a wide grin.

"That's what you tend to call me. If I may say so, you look _meow-velous_ , My Lady." he said as he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Now I really know it's you." the girl giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, these sunglasses are working so I need to proof who I am!" he stood up straight, still grinning.

Seeing that all too familiar grin on the boy who she knew was her partner she felt all her previous worries vanish.

Even if he didn't have cat-ears or a tail, this guy in front of her was her silly kitty Chat Noir and that was the only thing she saw!

This was her partner and best friend with who she was practically taking the first step to ever revealing themselves with.

She found herself leaping forward and hugging him around the neck.

"GAH! M-My Lady?!" Chat cried, his body stiff at her action.

"I'm just glad to see you." she giggled as she tightened her grip and slowly she felt him relax and hug her back.

"I'm glad to see you too, Bugaboo." he whispered in her hair and giving a last squeeze they let go of each other.

"We will have to watch out which nicknames we use while we're in public, though." Marinette/Ladybug said and Chat nodded in agreement before offering his arm.

"Will do but shall we get going now? I believe a certain lady told me she wanted to visit a new ice-cream pallor to taste some interesting flavors." he said and giggling she linked their arms and together they started walking.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
